Tension membrane structures are used throughout the world for a variety of purposes. One obvious and major use is the rapid deployment of buildings and shelters for military applications. However, these structures are also used for a variety of warehousing, environmental, construction and other applications where protection is needed and where the structure may be readily disassembled and moved. Such structures consist of a membrane which is deployed over a framework. The framework oftentimes consists of a series of conventional I-beams or other structural members in the form of an arch covering a span and placed on accompanying supports, the number of arches determining the length of the building being constructed. In order to eliminate wrinkles in the membrane that covers the structural framework, the membrane is pulled down where it engages the ground at the ends of the arches and is held in place by a variety of well-known means. However, this does not eliminate sagging and wrinkling along the length of the building between the membrane panels and between successive arches.
A number of solutions have been advanced to correct this problem. One uses a catenary cable system which pulls the fabric down and inward. However, this produces a saddle shape in the fabric and leaves an area below the catenary cable which remains loose. Another approach is to use an inflatable rib in each panel which tightens the fabric as it is inflated. The problem with this approach is that the inflatable rib inevitably over time will deflate.
Another solution to the problem is to push the structural arches apart using spreader beams. This "pre-stressing" approach has several drawbacks in that the fabric width tolerances are small and it is difficult to replace damaged panels. Another drawback is that the building foot plates cannot be securely fixed until the fabric is tensioned.